


Following the Pull

by lizabeans



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Raylla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans
Summary: My take on their first night together, from Raelle's POV this time.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	Following the Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893609) by [lizabeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans). 



> I don't know why I'm so obsessed with this scene (but hopefully no one's complaining)!
> 
> A companion piece to The Way In, which is Scylla's POV on this scene. I changed some details, but hey, I'm just having fun over here. I hope you enjoy!

Raelle wasn't sure what she was expecting when she went to Scylla's quarters that evening. She just knew she was at wits' end and she didn't know where else to turn. She didn't want to be at Fort Salem. She didn't want to be stuck in a unit with that stupid Bellweather brat, so high and mighty and arrogant. The best way out was the quickest death possible. You do well in Basic, you die in combat. You shit the bed in Basic, you die in combat faster. What kind of hell was this, anyway?!

She needed to talk to Scylla. Scylla was the only one in this godforsaken place who felt any kind of safe. Quartermine, Bellweather, Craven, they were all against her in some way or another. But Scylla felt grounding. Even—ironically—when they were floating high above the ground, ten, fifteen feet in the air, surrounded by the glow of lightning bugs and mist. 

She didn't know what she hoped to gain by talking to Scylla. She didn't quite know what she needed from her. She just felt like she'd explode if she didn't talk to her, like the world around her was spinning too fast, and she was desperately reaching for a tether.

To her surprise, Scylla listened attentively as she told her about her plan. Make herself into war meat, get deployed early. An easy way out. The sooner it's over, the better. Most people would have immediately started judging her, yelling at her, making it about themselves. Abigail would have a shit fit, would scream at her that she had no right to blow her chances at War College, and other prestigious High Atlantic bullshit. Tally would remind her about her responsibility to her great nation, to defeat their enemies, and the betrayal of not even wanting to try. Anacostia hadn't hesitated to emphasize how Raelle's attitude reflected on her as Drill Sergeant, on Raelle's unit. Told her to ride Bellweather's status to War College. "You'll live longer," she'd said. But war sausage was just as good a way to die as any.

Scylla responded differently. The whole time Raelle she was talking, Scylla had just listened. She hadn't expected that. Scylla had stayed calm, then repeated her plan back to her. "So that's your big plan, then? Waste all that youth and beauty? And fury?" she had asked, so gently. _Wait, did she just say beauty?_ Raelle thought to herself. _No, focus, Collar. Not the point._

"Yeah, kinda like that. But faster." She held her head high. Despite Scylla's unexpected lack of anger and accusations, she stood by her plan. Scylla watched her intently through the mirror where she was fixing her hair.

"Your plan was hot garbage," Scylla told her, still calm. "Even if it works, it's winning by losing." _Interesting point._ No one had really engaged with her like this before. Taken her seriously. Thought her plan through with her, on the same side, instead of dismissing it out of hand. Even if she did just call it hot garbage.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, beautiful, because there's no way out." Raelle slipped in the "beautiful" part deliberately, just to see what would happen. But despite this being the girl she had ever-growing feelings for, she didn't feel flirty. She felt sad. She felt defeated.

Scylla turned away from the mirror to look at her straight on. "I know a way," she told her. She was smiling. _What is this?_ Raelle looked into her soft blue eyes and saw confidence, almost mischief. _Well this just got interesting._ How could she be so sure? What way could there possibly be?

Before Raelle could form her next thought, Scylla stepped forward and kissed her. _Woah._ It felt like the air was sucked clean out of her lungs. Scylla's lips were soft on hers, one hand on her shoulder, a combination of tentative and firm. It felt nice. Comforting. She felt Scylla's presence. Despite what she had just told this girl—basically her plan to die—and despite the fact that she had just shared her innermost vulnerability and sadness, Scylla was here. Really here with her.

A new kind of energy surged through Raelle. It felt like something in her was awakening, like something that had been dormant was coming alive. Scylla broke off the kiss after too short a moment, and Raelle's eyes fluttered open. _WOAH._ What she felt for this girl was something she couldn't quite piece together. How do you articulate a feeling for someone who really listens when no one else will? Who meets you where you are, who doesn't judge you, who accepts you for who you are and how you feel? Who sees your defeat and gives you hope? And on top of all that, who's attractive as hell?

Raelle felt respect for Scylla. Gratitude. Connection. Desire. A little bit confused. She was in awe of Scylla. This girl was complex. She didn't really know her yet, but she wanted to. She wanted to know her intimately...in more ways than one.

Raelle let this new pull drive her forward. She let her hunger take over. She kissed Scylla again. She wanted more. More of Scylla, more of what Scylla knew. What she knew was sexy. _She_ was sexy.

Raelle pushed Scylla back against the wall, hard. She may not have known what was going on, but knew exactly what she wanted. And based on the way Scylla was kissing her back, and the way her breathing had changed, it was clear that Scylla wanted it too. They smiled together, breathed heavy against each other's mouths.

Raelle didn't hesitate. She let the energy guide her. She unzipped Scylla's trousers and slipped her hand inside. Scylla's hands flailed in surprise, but the way she looked at Raelle was filled with desire. And something else too—there was trust. Raelle wanted to give Scylla more good surprises. 

But Scylla needed to earn them first. _This will be fun._

"Tell me," Raelle breathed into Scylla's gasps. As she moved her palm gently against Scylla, she wondered if she'd be able to speak at all. She couldn't decide whether she wanted her to be able to speak. Part of her didn't, but a bigger part of her needed her to, at least for now. She moved her mouth downward, kissing a line from the base of Scylla's collarbone up to her jaw as she moved her hand again.

"Let them train you," came Scylla's sultry reply. _Good._ Raelle nipped a small spot near Scylla's pulse point, then licked from there up to her earlobe. Scylla gasped louder, then swallowed, trying to gather herself so she could go on. "Let them make you powerful."

Raelle shifted her hand so her fingers were directly over Scylla's most sensitive spot. She started building a rhythm. She wanted to see Scylla come apart. She felt Scylla putting her weight on her more and more. _Lean on me, baby. Tell me more._ She kept her fingers moving in time.

"The way over...is under," Scylla continued. Their whole bodies moved rhythmically together, breathing heavy, lost in the moment. Scylla hesitated. Raelle wanted her lost, but not too lost. Not yet.

She slowed down for a moment. "Okay," she said, giving Scylla a chance to collect herself. She needed her to finish that thought.

"The way out..." Raelle's fingers moved against her again, on impulse, as though her hand had a mind of its own. God, what it was doing to her to hear Scylla talk like this. "Is..." Scylla exhaled hard in response to Raelle's movements. _Keep going. Give it to me._ "Is in."

On the word "in," Raelle pressed her body even harder into Scylla's and plunged her fingers down, down, forward, forward, forward. She had gotten what she needed. Now she only had one mission left, and that was to make Scylla feel just as good in return.

Scylla let out a moan unlike anything she had ever heard. The walls trembled. She wanted to see if she could make them shake more. She wanted Scylla to shake with them. Raelle continued moving, and Scylla moved with her, clinging to her shoulders, fingers grasping at her back. Raelle reached for one of Scylla's wrists with her free hand and pinned it against the wall, high above their heads. Scylla moaned again. _Yes._ She had her right where she wanted her. She was intoxicated by the effect she was having on this girl. This girl who was so present, who was giving her so much. Raelle wanted to give to her now, and give, and give, and give. And she did. She moved inside her, harder and harder, faster and faster. Scylla breathed heavier, moaned louder as Raelle added pressure and picked up the pace. She felt Scylla's pleasure rush through her body as if it were her own. She felt them connected.

Raelle lowered her arm and let Scylla grab onto her again, so she could hold onto her as she fell apart. She maintained her rhythm, added pressure, and the lights began to flicker. The walls trembled harder. She felt all of their energy, building and building, consuming their bodies and everything around them as Scylla got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Scylla came apart with a series of loud cries, and Raelle pulled everything she could from Scylla's body as it twitched and shook. A string of smaller moans followed, practically whispered into Raelle's ear like a prayer toward the end, as Scylla came slowly down from her high.

Afterward, they leaned against each other, their weight heavy on each other. Raelle shifted her head back to look at Scylla, and Scylla returned her gaze, astounded, catching her breath. _You are so beautiful,_ she thought. Maybe someday she would speak it out loud. For now, she hoped Scylla could sense her wonder, her amazement. They allowed themselves to stay there, smiling at each other, not quite believing what had just happened. Whatever this was, whatever this would be, they were both along for the ride.


End file.
